Something About the Night
by theroanokeisland
Summary: AU where Shinji and Kaworu recently broke up and they are probably in their early 20s living in the modern world. Shinji is lying in bed wondering what went wrong between them when he decides to call him.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's eyes slowly blinked as he stared at the ceiling fan. His bedroom was scarcely decorated with only a few CDs and magazines in the corner by the window with broken shutters. Shinji was still awake, thinking. Although this usually led to unpleasant thoughts and dreams later on, he didn't mind. At least he could remember. There was a time in Shinji's life when he was incandescently happy. He was bombarded by love, and as swiftly as it came, it left almost without a trace: Kaworu.

Nothing quite compared to his touch, his voice, his presence. It used to make Shinji blush awkwardly to think about Kaworu in such a way, but now it felt like it was completely normal. However, that's not how he felt when Kaworu stormed out of the apartment three months ago. Shinji still couldn't remember how their fight started, though he could still hear Kaworu saying, "You are trying to be something that you are not. I cannot be with someone like that." Shinji clutched the bed sheets closer to his face. He wanted to forget what he said next. The memory came anyways.

"Leave me alone, Kaworu. I don't need your pity."

The look of sorrow in Kaworu's eyes was one Shinji would never forget no matter how many lifetimes he lived. Yet again, Shinji pushed the ones closest to him away. His breathing was getting heavier by the minute. He tried not to panic because he knew was simply getting worked up over his thoughts, but the fact that he no longer had someone to curl up against to soothe him increased his anxiety. Shinji wanted to make things right with Kaworu. He wondered if Kaworu felt the same. _If I call him, he'll probably ignore it_. Shinji rolled to the other side of the bed closer to his phone charging on the bedside table. _There is a slight chance that he will answer it_. Shinji longed to hear his voice. Reaching for his phone, he checked the time: 3:26.

Most of their memories were made around this time of night. Something about the night relaxed Shinji or maybe it was Kaworu lying beside him that made him feel at ease. Shinji stared at Kaworu's name in his contacts list for a few minutes before calling. It rang four times before he answered. Shinji's breath hitched for a moment.

"Uh…hello?" Kaworu groggily asked. Shinji struggled with how to respond. _Damn, I should have thought of some kind of speech beforehand or written some notes._ "…Shin…ji?"

"Yeah, it's me. I…was just wondering about some stuff and I'm just, I don't know, I…sorry it's late," Shinji stammered.

"I thought you would never call."

"Well, I…you know I don't like not being near you anymore and maybe…"

"You were wondering if I felt the same way." Kaworu stated. _He knows me too well._

"Yes. I just can't forget you. You're too important to me." Shinji got out of bed to pace around the room waiting for a reply. He could feel small tears starting to stain his face. There was a moment of silence before Kaworu answered.

"I do not think you know the depth of grief you have caused for me. I tried to help you in everything you did, but that was not enough to make you happy. I tried to learn what was making you suffer so, but that was not enough to make you happy. I tried to hate you after I left, but I loved you too much to do so. I am unable to discern what the best choice is for both of our lives." Shinji could hear the pain in Kaworu's throat. It was sometimes hard for Kaworu to express his own emotions due to his far too logical reasoning. _Logically, it would have been better for Kaworu if he hadn't stayed on the line once he realized it was me_. _Then he wouldn't have to go through the same kind of pain as I am._

"I'm sorry, Kaworu…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just, didn't know what was going on. We were so close to each other. I think I just got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of being loved. And by you, too." Shinji chuckled sadly. "You're so perfect in every way and it was so hard for me to imagine someone as extraordinary as you could love someone as stupid as me."

"But you _are_ perfect to me, Shinji," Kaworu insisted. Shinji imagined Kaworu's twinkling eyes and soft mouth saying this which left him breathless.

"I love you, Kaworu. I love you so much it hurts. Please forgive me for all the awful things I said before. I was a coward." Shinji put his head against the cold wall and closed his eyes. "I want to be with you…forever." He thought he heard some sniffling before Kaworu responded.

"I too want be by your side forever. I have decided. Any other route would not lead to your happiness or mine." Shinji let out a light gasp. _Is this really happening?_

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Do you not mean this morning? I want to see you sooner." _Why does he take things so literally all the time?_

"That's what I meant, sorry."

"Okay, I'm coming over. And, Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"You are not stupid. You are only human."

"Thank you," Shinji chuckled. "See you soon."

Author's Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this! :) I'm working on the next chapter where Kaworu arrives at Shinji's apartment. Don't really know where I'm going with this, but I have my fingers crossed (though that makes it quite difficult to type)


	2. Chapter 2

_Are we getting back together, for real? _Shinji stood helplessly excited and frightened thinking of their first encounter in three months. He walked around his compact apartment in a daze, randomly flipping light switches on and off. Once Shinji realized he was in the kitchen, though, his heart sank. _This place is disgusting! Crap, how long will it take to clean this?_ While taking the trash out, Shinji had the idea of making one of Kaworu's favorite meals: an omelet. When Shinji first found out about this, he laughed. He remembered Kaworu defending his preferred choice of breakfast with perfect reasoning and a slight pout. "It is one of the simplest meals I have ever come across. It is versatile and complex at the same time. Only an imbecile would refuse a perfectly cooked omelet with hidden delicacies inside." _Wow, Kaworu can be kind of over the top sometimes. I did learn how to make it especially for him, so it would be right to make it for him now, right? _

After shoving some items in the closet and kitchen cabinets, Shinji decided the apartment was clean enough. He got all of the ingredients out and began to cook. When he was yoking the eggs, Shinji realized he was still in his pajamas: white shirt and blue checkered boxers. Shinji paused his stirring to contemplate one of the more mundane thoughts that had crossed his mind in a while. He chuckled lightly to himself. _One moment I'm shivering alone in my bed and the next I'm cooking for Kaworu and want to change my clothes to impress him._ Shinji relented and traded his shirt that had seen better days with a mauve v-neck that was fairly new. He pulled on some knock-around running pants. _Get back to cooking._

Once he added the secret ingredient, Shinji decided to sprinkle some extra cheese on top and let it melt in the oven. He wondered what temperature he should put it at since he had no idea when Kaworu would arrive. It needed to be warm, golden-brown, and perfect, just like the way Kaworu likes it. He set it at a relatively average temperature, just to be safe. As he sank into the couch, Shinji heard a knocking at the door. Shinji clenched his fists, unsure of what might happen next. Shinji opened the door. Kaworu looked the same, but something seemed off about him. Shinji dismissed this thought and greeted him awkwardly, as usual. "Hi. Thanks for coming here." Kaworu took his hands out of his jacket.

"That's a strange greeting, even coming from you." Shinji couldn't tell if he was smirking or was being serious. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Umm, sorry about that. I just haven't seen you in so long; I didn't know what to say." Shinji tilted his head up slightly to look into Kaworu's crimson eyes. God, how he missed seeing those eyes. Kaworu let out a small laugh.

"So, I see you are serious as ever. It's good to know some things don't change even as time goes by. Though I wish you would let me enter your apartment soon. It's a tad chilly out." Shinji blushed slightly and let Kaworu in. He took his normal spot on Shinji's couch like nothing had ever torn them apart. Shinji was still standing by the door when Kaworu's voice brought him out of his reverie. "I saw some stars on the way here. Amazing how late some stars stay in the sky. The sun will probably rise in two hours." Shinji sat down next to Kaworu and folded his hands in his lap.

"I miss looking at the stars with you." Shinji kept his eyes down, but he knew Kaworu was looking at him. "They have no meaning without you. That's why I called you." Their eyes met. "This might sound selfish, but you're my meaning and I won't let you down again." A tear silently fell from Shinji's cheek. Kaworu put his hands on Shinji's and smiled softly.

"Shinji, you're the most selfless person I have ever met. Why would you think it is selfish to want meaning in your life?" Shinji let out a heavy sigh.

"I know you said over the phone that I was worthy of your love. But, how can you come back to me after all of those things I said? I wouldn't come back." Shinji placed his head on Kaworu's shoulder. Kaworu affectionately stroked Shinji's hair.

"Let's look at the stars."

"What?" Shinji lifted his head to look at Kaworu.

"Let's look at the stars together. I want them to be beautiful in your eyes again." Shinji nodded his head and got up. They went to the small patio adjoining the bedroom. Because Shinji lived on the seventh floor of his building, the outdoor patio was a perfect place for stargazing and looking at the quaint park across the street. "Is this new?" Kaworu asked, pointing at the white rocking metal loveseat complete with a tan colored cushion. "Yes." They sat together and began rocking. After a few minutes, Kaworu unexpectedly took Shinji's hand into his.

"You said earlier if you were in my shoes, you would never have come back, correct? Well, by that logic, that must mean that I love you more than you love me."

"No, Kaworu! That's not what I meant. I love you so much it hurts!" Shinji grabbed both of Kaworu's shoulders. Kaworu gave Shinji his sweet smile.

"You are adorable, Shinji. I know you love me as much as I love you." Shinji sighed. _When did Kaworu become such a tease?_ "Although, we clearly have two different ways of showing it."

"Like how?"

"I'm more, what's the word, upfront about my feelings. You hide them and it's always my mission to get them to surface." Shinji thought a moment before responding.

"I know I'm difficult. I'm trying to change. Since you came into my life, I've felt myself open up more than ever. I felt more confident. When you left, it was like all that got ripped out right from under me. But, you taught me to be stronger than that, so I will." Shinji placed his hands on Kaworu's soft pale face and kissed him tenderly. Kaworu's breathe smelled like peppermints. Kaworu's arms slid around Shinji's back. Shinji tilted his head away from Kaworu's mouth to his chest and brought his hand there as well. Crinkling Kaworu's gray striped shirt, Shinji said, "Let's start over. That way, we can fall in love with each other all over again." Kaworu clutched Shinji even tighter. Both of their cheeks were flushed.

"Yes, I would like that very much. We can fall in love under the stars like we did two years ago." Shinji curled up against Kaworu and Kaworu moved his legs so they weren't touching the patio anymore. They sat like this for what seemed like days, but it was only about an hour. It was beginning to get lighter outside. The stars were quietly retreating. _This must be what heaven is like: feeling Kaworu's warmth and heartbeat against me, the crisp early morning air, and the smell of something burning. Wait a second._ Shinji burst out of their embrace, nearly making Kaworu fall off the seat.

"Your omelet!"

Author's note:

I'm really happy where this is going and I hope you guys are too! I'll try to churn out the next chapter faster than last time. Now, I'm motivated! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji practically fell on the tile flooring as he raced to the kitchen. The oven window was black and small tendrils of smoke were wafting from its edges. _What do I do now? _Shinji was contemplating his options when Kaworu entered the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" This question flustered Shinji a bit and in a sporadic fit of anxiety and bravery, he opened the oven door. Plumes of smoke covered the kitchen walls instantaneously. Through it all, Shinji could see a fire inside.

"Kaworu, get some water! I'll turn all the fans on!" Shinji quickly delegated. Kaworu coughed in acknowledgment and found an empty pot to fill with water. He turned the sink faucet on and began to fan the blaze in an attempt to extinguish it. Shinji, meanwhile, was running to every single fan to turn it on and open all the windows. When he returned, however, the fire had grown bigger as a result of Kaworu's fanning. "God damn it! The fire alarm is going to go off any second!" As if the he controlled the fire alarm by command, it began to ring shrilly. Kaworu and Shinji cupped their ears.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was helping!" Kaworu yelled over the alarm.

"It's fine! Let's just get the water on it before the," Shinji began to say as the sprinklers turned on. Kaworu dumped the water from the pot on the now tiny speck of a fire to extinguish it completely. The pan the omelet was in was completely black and the omelet unrecognizable. Kaworu stared at the oven in surprise that it was the source of the commotion to an otherwise peaceful night. Shinji stared at the oven in shock and embarrassment for forgetting to take it out the omelet earlier and for putting it at an apparently dangerous temperature. After a few moments of reflection in the deafening and quickly dampening apartment, Shinji grabbed Kaworu's hand suddenly and fled to the ground level of the outdoor apartment complex. Both were soaking wet. The air was chilly now. Kaworu took his jacket off and began squeezing the water out of it nonchalantly.

Two firefighters rushed into the lobby and immediately recognized the pair as the victims of the fire. "What floor, apartment number?"

"Seventh floor, room 7B. But, it's out already." Shinji responded. The firefighter nodded and the team hustled up the outdoor staircase anyways. Kaworu whipped out his jacket in an attempt to dry it further, but to no avail. He pouted slightly at the jacket before looking at Shinji.

"What's the matter?" Kaworu asked. Shinji shook his head and turned away, crossing his arms. _Don't cry, whatever you do, don't cry._

"I'm fine. I'm just disappointed that you didn't get to eat it." His voice wavered slightly, but Kaworu didn't seem to notice.

"What was it anyways? You know I love all your dishes."

"It was your favorite."

"Why would you put miso soup in the oven?"

"What? Wait a second; is that your favorite food? I thought it was an omelet!" Shinji turned around to face Kaworu. His confused expression and the way his dampened silvery hair clung to the sides of his face made Shinji's knees quiver slightly. Kaworu put up a hand to stop Shinji's minor meltdown.

"My favorite is an omelet. I just said the first food that popped into my mind. Miso soup is one of my favorites too." At this, Shinji deflated.

"Oh," was all Shinji managed to respond. Kaworu approached Shinji and placed his hand on Shinji's damp shoulder.

"I'm so glad you remembered, but there's no need to fuss over it. Thank you, Shinji."

"I did things wrong again. Why can't I get anything right?" Shinji tried to drop his head down, but Kaworu caught his chin with his hand. Shinji closed his eyes. _Don't look at me like that. I know exactly what you're going to say. "You're perfect to me, Shinji." Even after you told me how you felt, I still don't believe I'm worthy to be in your life, let alone your boyfriend._ Kaworu smiled his easygoing smile, before coaxing Shinji's face closer to his. Shinji didn't know what was happening until he felt those all too familiar lips on his once again. They were cold now, but they still produced the same heat inside Shinji. Kaworu pulled away gently and Shinji opened his blue-gray eyes. A faint blush was present on Kaworu's cheeks.

"I'd say you kiss amazingly well. That's something you do extremely well." The blush became brighter and more apparent. Shinji put a hand up to his own lips.

"I…I do?"

"You do a lot of things right, Shinji. Like, going out your way to do something nice for someone, knowing the right time to say things, and mending a broken heart." Kaworu tousled his silver hair and smiled. Shinji's ears started to turn pink.

"You don't have to…I mean…I…uhh…you're too nice…I…love," Kaworu shushed Shinji.

"I know." The firefighter came back and told them they could return the apartment. Shinji and Kaworu nodded and thanked the firefighter before trekking back upstairs. _Thank God only the kitchen sprinklers turned on, otherwise this place would be ruined._ Kaworu hung his jacket over the balcony railing to dry. When he went back to kitchen, Shinji had assorted towels on the ground and counters trying to dry everything he could. "I'll help you." Kaworu toweled the floor while Shinji dried the counters and appliances. Shinji dumped the pan full of the charred omelet into the trash. _What a waste of a good pan. _"It's almost sunrise."

Shinji glanced over at Kaworu and noticed a shiver pass through his slim body. "Oh! You need some dry clothes. Let me go get some." Shinji hustled out of the room and Kaworu tossed all of the wet towels into the sink. Kaworu leaned on the countertop. Shinji came back and offered Kaworu a plain green shirt, gray sweatpants, and blue boxers. Kaworu chuckled softly.

"I haven't worn your clothes for a while. It brings back some good memories." Shinji blushed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to change in the bedroom so I'll be right back." Shinji left and Kaworu began to take off his wet clothes. Shinji did not close the door like he usually would. He started to strip. His outfit of choice was a soft aqua t-shirt, black lounge shorts, and gray boxers. Shinji was trying to find a pair of socks in his dresser when he felt Kaworu's presence near him. He swiftly turned around and sees Kaworu leaning on the door frame, carrying a navy blanket. "What's that for?" Kaworu hunched his shoulders. _Was he watching me while I changed?_

"I thought we could watch the sunrise together. Though the night sky has its particular beauty, the daylight as it is rising is just as mesmerizing." Kaworu smiled and so did Shinji. They relaxed slowly together under the blanket on the loveseat. Shinji wrapped his arms around Kaworu's waist and tugged him closer.

"You want to know a secret?" Shinji asked. Kaworu bent his head up from Shinji's chest to see his face.

"What is it?"

"I bought this furniture for you after you got that new job, but I was never able to give it to you because we broke up right after that." Kaworu's eyes widened.

"You got this for me?" Shinji smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to give it to you until now."

"It's wonderful, Shinji. You know just what I like." Kaworu hugged Shinji snugly before sitting up somewhat to face him straight on. "I too have a secret I wish to tell." Shinji's eyebrows furrowed. _Is this the same off feeling I got when he arrived? _

"Tell me." Kaworu cleared his throat.

"Well, my job is now requiring me to live overseas for quite some time." Shinji inhaled sharply. _I knew it! He's just leaving me again. Why would he do this to me? Wait, what am I thinking?_ "Now, Shinji, get that look off your face and listen to the rest of my story."

"…Okay."

"I want you to come with me. I love you too much to leave you again. I want you by my side, even though it's quite selfish of me: asking you to move at a moment's notice." Shinji's breathing became more rapid. _My heart is about to beat itself out of my chest!_

"Yes! Of course, I'll go!" Shinji exclaimed. Shinji brought Kaworu back into his embrace, nestling his head into Kaworu's shoulder.

"I'm so happy, Shinji. I love you." Shinji left fervent kisses up and down Kaworu's neck before kissing his sweet lips. The kisses became more languid as time went on as they became increasingly aware of how tired they were. The sun was almost up over the city skyline. Shinji and Kaworu were perfectly warm entangled in each other's limbs and the blanket covering them. Shinji sighed softly to himself.

"Where are we moving to?" Shinji whispered to Kaworu. There was no response. Shinji repeated the question louder before tilting his head to see Kaworu fast asleep. Silver strands of hair covered his serene expression. Shinji delicately brushed these strands away and ran his fingers through the rest of his hair with the same tenderness. He smiled to himself. _I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you, Kaworu. I'll love you for longer than forever. _And with that thought, Shinji glided into the soothing slumber he craved with his lover in his arms.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the comments! This has been a great experience for me and I hope it was enjoyable for my readers as well :) I love Shinji and Kaworu so much! ~squeals in delight~


End file.
